The world starch market was estimated to be 48.5 million tons in 2000, with an output value of 20 billion dollars per year. Only about 5% of the global starch supply (2.6 million tons) is obtained from potatoes (European Commission—DG Agriculture, Evaluation of the Community Policy for Starch and Starch Product, 2002, LMC INTERNATIONAL, Oxford, England, pp. 1-12). Potato tuber starch is mainly composed of two polymers—amylopectin and amylose. The different physiochemical properties of these two molecules can require costly processing before the starch is amenable to industrial processes.